Double Drive Episode 13
The thirteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Feeling guilty over his failure, Yoku goes after Inui alone. Summary Inui faces off against several Battlers of Darkness, offering them Calamity-Boar if they can win. Kabuto, who isn't participating, is amazed to see Calamity-Boar's consecutive victories. However, he declines to battle himself, stating that he only wants to use a red deck. Impressed by his own newfound power, Inui declares he'll use it to collect more 12 God-Kings for Tatsumi. Sandrat soon reveals himself to Inui, and congratulates him for his victories. Inui is unamused, and tells Sandrat to leave. Sandrat, however, begs for a second chance and bows down. Believing him to be serious, Inui decides to reconsider Sandrat's use. Meanwhile, Shunta's group is headed through more desert, and feeling very dry. When they spot an oasis up ahead, Shunta strips down and dives in. But the oasis turns out to have been dried up, and Shunta ends up face first in the sand. Kinoto thinks the reason even an oasis couldn't survive is because one of the 12-God Kings were lost to the Battlers of Darkness. Knowing the heroes would feel bad, Eto tries to stop her from hitting a sore spot. Yoku replies that of course he should blame himself. Yoku leaves on his own to take a walk. He feels that he's a shame to the Albatrosa family for failing. While he's out, Sandrat passes by. Yoku is immediately annoyed, and tells Sandrat not to bother him. However, Sandrat was looking for Shunta, and sees this meeting as a lucky opportunity. He asks Yoku if he'd like to be guided back to his friends. Yoku questions what Sandrat wants with Shunta, and he replies that actually, Inui is the one who wants Shunta. Sandrat thinks he screwed up by mentioning this, but he perks Yoku's interests instead. Yoku demands Sandrat take him to Inui. Shunta and Mei, meanwhile, start to look for firewood. They're having very little success. Shunta is also wondering where Yoku might be. Mei suggests that maybe he went to look for water. Once Sandrat takes Yoku to Inui's location, Yoku immediately challenges the general, stating that they should both risk their 12 God-King cards. Inui is annoyed that Sandrat brought him the wrong hero, but decides that he'll put up with Yoku, and battle him for practice. Yoku is naturally annoyed, and asks him to remember his name. Inui, however, says he won't when Yoku is just going to lose to him. This only serves to anger Yoku further. While the others have a meager meal, they still wonder about what happened to Yoku. They start to suspect the worst, especially when one of their glasses suddenly breaks, spilling water. They decide to search for Yoku. Yoku and Inui start to battle, with Sandrat watching on. Sandrat hopes to see them both get beaten up, so he can take their 12 God-Kings after. Yoku is quickly surprised by Inui's new deck. He's now using blue, which is likely to better fit his new God-King card, and has a deck destruction strategy. Yoku's Imagine Brave is one of the first victims to deck destruction. Yoku tries to stay composed, however. He brings Inui's life down to only one, and builds up a supply of spirits. Unfortunately for him, this is what Inui was counting on. When Inui sends out Calamity-Boar, he's able to keep attacking with its Stampede effect, until Yoku's spirits are wiped out, and he's given a deck out. When he ultimately loses, Yoku is shocked. As promised, Gale-Phoenix is given to Inui. Just as Inui leaves, Shunta and the others find Yoku. Of course, they're also stunned and upset to learn what happened. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar is featured. Matches Yoku vs. Inui Turn 1 (Yoku): -Yoku summons ChickenKnight at LV2. Turn 2 (Inui): -Inui deploys the nexus, The Sapphire Sculpture. Turn 3 (Yoku): -Yoku brings ChickenKnight down to LV1. Then, using Soul Core to pay for its cost, Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is added onto it. This brings Chevalier up to LV2. -Yoku attacks with both of his spirits. Inui takes a life for both. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Inui): -Inui summons The BattleBeast Babyrouza and two Tsundog-Golem, with one of them being at LV3. -Inui attacks with the Tsundog-Golem at LV3. With its effect when attacking, Crush, cards equal to its level are discarded from Yoku's deck, so 3 cards are discarded. Among them is Wind Demon-God. Yoku takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 5 (Yoku): -Using Soul Core to pay for its cost, Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is added onto it. This brings Chevalier up to LV2. -Yoku attacks with both The FourthKnight Chevaliers. Inui takes a life for both. One life remains. Turn 6 (Inui): -Inui brings The BattleBeast Babyrouza up to LV3 and Tsundog-Golem up to LV2. -Inui attacks with both Sundog-Golems. With Crush, a total of 5 cards are discarded from Yoku's deck. Yoku takes a life for both. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Yoku): -Using core from The FourthKnight Chevalier, Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix at LV2. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, it gains 15000 BP. Then, with its other effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoku's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Soar, Inui can block with his exhausted spirits. -Kabuto blocks with Tsundog-Golem. In flash timing, Inui plays Burst Wall. With its effect, after the battle is over, Yoku's attack step is also over. Tsundog-Golem is destroyed. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost from The FourthKnight Chevalier, and Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. Turn 8 (Inui): -Using core from Tsundog-Golem, Inui summons The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar at LV2. -Inui attacks with The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Inui's life. With its effect when Sealed, Stampede, it target attacks Yoku's spirit with the lowest cost, meaning ChickenKnight. ChickenKnight is destroyed. With Calamity-Boar's effect at LV2, because it destroyed an opposing spirit, 8 cards are discarded from Yoku's deck. 16 cards remain. -With Stampede, Calamity-Boar can continue and target attack the next spirit with the lowest cost, The FourthKnight Chevalier. The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed, and with Calamity-Boar's effect at LV2, another 8 cards are discarded. 8 cards remain. -With Stampede, Calamity-Boar can continue and target attack the next spirit with the lowest cost, The FourthKnight Chevalier. The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed, and with Calamity-Boar's effect at LV2, another 8 cards are discarded. 0 cards remain. -With Stampede, Calamity-Boar can continue and target attack the next spirit with the lowest cost, he RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. he RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is destroyed. Turn 9 (Yoku): -As Yoku has no cards left in his deck, he loses due to a deck out. Winner: Inui Cards Used Green ChickenKnight The FourthKnight Chevalier The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix White Burst Wall Blue The Sapphire Sculpture The BattleBeast Babyrouza Tsundog-Golem The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Azasu- Yuji Ueda *Subordinate A- Ikuji Nose *Subordinate B- Shōhei Ogawa Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Yasuhiro Tanabe, Akihiro Saito *Episode Director- Hikaru Yamaguchi *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima, Yoshihiro Yoshioka Category:Episodes: Double Drive